The spark lives on
by leggo lover 99
Summary: Optimus prime had a secret- only one knew- Ratchet. The prime had a DAUGHTER and now she's returned to Cybertron to find her father but what will happen when she finds out his fate resulted in the ultimate sacrifice? CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE FINAL EPISODE! READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE- READ AND REVIEW!
1. Oasis is my God daughter…

**Chapter 1**

Darkness. That's what wakes me from my unawareness, sounds strange, but it kind of was that way. That was the first time I could actually _understand _that I was in the black, no longer in the white.

It was strange.

Yet it didn't last long, only a matter of seconds, for suddenly, a light burst through my cocoon of peace, making my optics peel open for the first time in what felt like forever.

"That's it, follow the light…"

I recognised that voice, from a long time ago, yet I was too groggy to place a face with the sounds.

I wanted to ask who this mysterious person was, whether they were Autobot, Decepticon or neither. I prayed to the all spark it wasn't a hostile waking me.

"Come on, Oasis,"

Well, whoever it was knew my name. I was about to ponder if that was a good thing or bad when the light split my optics open, allowing a strange new location to fill my vision, then _he_ stepped into my field of vision.

"R…R…Ratchet?" I whispered huskily, my voice box rusty after a period of silence.

The old red and white Autobot smiled down at me, his face as warm and wise as I remembered from my time as a sparkling.

"You've come quite some distance, young one," he rested a hand on my shoulder pad, "The years in stasis has made you even more beautiful."

I returned his smile, then froze,

"Stasis?" I repeated as Ratchet helped me into a sitting position, "For, how long?"

Ratchet rested his chin on one large fist, his classic "I'm thinking" pose, before stating,

"I would say thirteen eons; you are now twenty- correct?" I nodded a reply, "Your pod was released from Cybertron's atmosphere during the last battle before our planet fell."

My optics widened,

"Cybertron fell? The Decepticons took over!" No, that couldn't have happened, my father-

The medic bent down before me,

"Oasis, listen, Cybertron went dark and we all abandoned it in order to find a new home, Autobot _and_ Decepticon- and we did- a distant planet related to our own called Earth." He smiled at the memory, "But Optimus lead us to defeat Megatron-" I cut him off,

"Optimus destroyed Megatron!" I almost squealed in delight, but that wasn't my style, however, Ratchet interrupted, "No, it was in fact Bumblebee who delivered the final blow," he cocked his head, "You remember Bumblebee right?"

"The one you fixed the voice box of?"

Ratchet nodded and continued,

"We brought the life back to Cybertron and Optimus sent a call to all Autobots to return, you are just one of many, young one."

"Ratchet?" a new voice entered my hearing, a femme one this time, older than myself, and as the new Bot stepped into my line of sight, I let out a gasp,

"Arcee…" I muttered in total awe, I mean- she _is_ the fiercest femme warrior on Cybertron, therefore, my obvious choice of heroine.

The blue and pink warrior turned in my direction,

"Who's the new one?" she didn't address me- but Ratchet instead, and that really ticked me off. I was _not_ a _sparkling _anymore, but a fully grown Bot, ready to re-join the Autobot cause.

My friend opened his mouth to speak, but I got my words out first,

"_My _name is Oasis, and I can speak for myself."

To my relief, Arcee looked entertained, not annoyed at my tone,

"You hit the ground hard Oasis," my heroine stated, "You've been out for nearly two cycles."

I shrugged; the pounding of my cranium could tell me that.

Smiling, Arcee moved closer,

"Shame you missed all the action, it was one mean fight."

I transformed my hand, bringing out my short sword, one I had worked on during my time conscious in the escape pod,

"So I worked on this for nothing?" I laughed humorously, "I wanted to prove myself to myself to him, Ratchet, but in the end I haven't had the chance." I retracted my blade, "Well- maybe some other time, hey Ratch?"

The medic looked down at his armoured feet, for some reason appearing lost, yet my attention was transferred to Arcee as she cocked her head,

"So… you two know each other?"

I exchanged a glance with the now sheepish Ratchet.

He hadn't told anyone… I was going to kick his plated behind later on…

"Arcee, Oasis is my God daughter…"

I will now always remember the expression which followed; Arcee's jaw dropped, her optics wide and she became incapable of speech for a short time, before she was able to pull herself together and stammer,

"Y..you have a… _Goddaughter_?!"

I grinned,

"Yep."

Ratchet gave a deep laugh, but froze at Arcee's dark glare.

"So you failed to mention this? Throughout everything that's happened?"

My Godfather held up his hands in mock surrender,

"Now, now, Arcee, her father said we had to keep it between the three of us and no one else."

The femme crossed her thin arms, her optics narrowing,

"So not even your friend, the great Optimus Prime, knew?"

Ratchet's mouth hung open, as if he were attempting to catch some small flying vermin, so I saved the helpless Bot by replying for him,

"Of course the big O knew," I sighed, but the warrior's face turned steely,

"That's no way to speak about Optimus!" she hissed, but I interrupted her by raising a hand,

"I can speak about Optimus however I want," I folded my arms at eth exact moment she put hers on her hips. "He's my father."

For that, Arcee held no words…

**OPTIMUS PRIME HAS A DAUGHTER? WHO SAW THAT COMING? *put your hand down Ratchet...***

**HOWS SHE GOING TO COPE WITH THE NEWS OF HER FATHER'S DEATH?**

**REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS AND SUGGESTIONS!**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING WITHIN THE NEXT WEEK!**

**LL99 OUT!**


	2. She doesn't know?

**Chapter 2**

For a long moment, Arcee was frozen, the shock of my statement sinking in, before she finally managed to stutter,

"Optimus had… a _daughter_?"

I grinned as Ratchet bowed his head, then my grin faded as her words finally computed,

"So my father didn't tell anyone?" I whispered, "He's kept me a secret?"

I felt a large hand rest upon my shoulder pad, yet I shrugged Ratchet off, saddened how my father was determined to keep me hidden from the world. It didn't feel right.

I looked up into Arcee's soft features and felt my optics narrow,

"Where is my father?"

Once again, Arcee's jaw dropped, then bewildered, she spun to my god father, her optics wide and sad.

"She… she doesn't know?" she muttered hoarsely, and I cocked my head,

"I don't know what?" I ordered, but as I turned to Ratchet, he pinched his face plate, his closed optics hiding something, and I wanted to know what.

"Rach-" I started, but he waved a hand,

"Oasis," he sighed and as his optics opened, I could see the deep grief inside them.

"What happened?" yet I didn't want to hear the answer.

Ratchet moved his hand from his face,

"Oasis, Optimus… Joined with the all spark- to…" his lip wavered, "to… save us all… to… make sure that Cybertron could produce new life…" his eyes closed in sorrow, "I'm so sorry…" his mouth parted once again, as if to add something else, but he couldn't manage any more.

"Oasis?" it was Arcee this time. My respect for her had fallen a little from what it used to be, considering her attitude towards me so far. In all honesty, she was a like a leaner, meaner, slightly more grumpy, female version of Ratchet. If I wasn't holding back tears for my father, I would have laughed.

"What?" I winced as my voice wavered, betraying my emotions.

The soft face knelt down in front of me, her hand resting on my servo,

"I know what it's like to lose someone you care about-" I cut her off,

"Yeah, I know: Tailgate, Cliffjumper- I heard."

Arcee blinked.

"Yes- but if you allowed me to finish, then I would have told you that the fact they became on with the all spark _for_ Cybertron, actually came as a comfort. Optimus…" she swallowed, "Contained Unicron in the All Spark's container, trapping him; but in the process, he had to literally become one with the all spark to hide it. It bonded with the Matrix of leadership, allowing it to be passed into our planet's core once he died." Her eyes met mind, and I allowed a tear to run down my face, "He died to save us all."

I nodded, knowing that she would understand that her tale was just what I needed to hear.

"Thank you." I whispered and thankfully Arcee understood.

She nodded at me, stood and left the room, leaving me and my god father alone.

"Oasis…" Ratchet started, but I cut him off with a wave of my hand.

"How… how could I not know?" I managed to choke out, not caring if the tears came- which they did, "How could I not feel _something_ to alert me? Why… why couldn't I see him at least once more?"

It was all gushing out now- the pain and sorrow, yet Ratchet knelt in front of me and embraced my shuddering form.

"I understand, Oasis. I was staying on Earth when Predacons attacked Ultra Magnus and had to be brought back here to fix him up. When the team went off to fight, I was left behind with Ultra Magnus, and when I was reunited with the others…" he sighed, "Optimus told us he had to become one with the all spark. I hadn't seen him for eons, and didn't see him until he told us all. Imagine Oasis…" he turned his face towards my own and I could see the raw emotions hidden beneath, "not seeing your greatest friend for eons, then when you do, he tells you he is about to sacrifice himself for the sake of the planet…"

I put a hand onto his shoulder and shook my head, "We both have suffered a lot, Rach, but at least we still have each other…"

The old medic nodded then stood.

"You should power down Oasis, you've had a long ride and a stressful return."

I cocked my head, "What about you?"

He looked over his shoulder,

"You are not the only one who has returned to Cybertron. I must attend to each one to check for Cybonic plague- or any other sort of diseases as well as their general health."

"You should go then, Rach."

He moved towards the doorway, paused, then muttered,

"It's good to have you back."

He left and I smiled.

"And to you Ratchet, and to you…"

**I'm a back! hope you all had a very merry Christmas and hope the new year is something special!**

**review as always will become Gods!**


End file.
